


Silent bloom

by Topaz_y



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Grounders (The 100) - Freeform, Heartbreak, Love Triangles, M/M, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, The 100 (TV) Season 1, The 100 (TV) Season 2, The 100 (TV) Season 3, The 100 (TV) Season 4, The 100 (TV) Season 5, The 100 (TV) Season 6, The 100 (TV) Season 7, The Ark Station
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topaz_y/pseuds/Topaz_y
Summary: Set 97 years after a nuclear apocalypse wiped out existence on earth, the council send 100 juvenile delinquents to the ground in hopes of possibly re-populating the planet. Reunited with your friends Finn, Monty, and Jasper, life starts to seem hopeful until it doesn’t. You quickly realize how to adapt to life with grounders, sickness, heartbreak, and Bellamy Blake, the king of criminals.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Echo, Bellamy Blake/Original Female Character(s), Bellamy Blake/Reader, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Finn Collins/Original Female Character(s), Finn Collins/Raven Reyes, Finn Collins/Reader, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Kudos: 26





	1. -1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing reader insert, so I’m hoping I make a good job of it. I’m looking forward to working on a story from a delinquents point of view.

_“Hey Finnegan.”_

_You grinned, walking down the hallway towards him. Finn smiled back, a smile that made your heart feel warm, and stomach tighten._

_“Daisy.” He greeted you with the same kind grin he always wore._

_It was past curfew, but sneaking out to meet each other had been a recurring occurrence for years. Finn was your best friend, and meeting up with him was the highlight of your usual boring life. Like on the ark was bleak and having someone like him who could make you laugh all the time, and was there for you was like having a lifeline._

_“So...what are we doing tonight?” He asked._

_“Hmm.” You pretended to think about it. “We can look at the stars, and then you can tell me about Raven...”_

_Finn rolled his eyes. “There isn’t much to tell, I thought you didn’t like her, anyway?”_

_You shrugged. Truthfully you were jealous of Raven, not because you wanted to Finn’s ‘girlfriend’ but because she had stolen him from you. When they first started dating, you hardly saw him anymore. Whenever the two of you had plans, you would always push for him to invite Raven, but slowly you ended up being forgotten about._

_**‘It’s just teenage hormones. It will pass eventually.’** _

_The words of doctor griffin repeated inside your head. Abby wasn’t happy about teenager having sex, but she wasn’t blind to the fact she couldn’t stop them._

_“Fine.” Finn took your silence as an answer. “All she talks about is spacewalking.”_

_You quickly zoned out, not wanting to hear how amazing the great Raven Reyes was. She was extremely smart, funny, and pretty. Everything you weren’t._

_“So what about you?”_

_Your eyes hastily glanced towards Finn once you realized he was talking to you. “Sorry, I spaced out. What did you say?”_

_He chucked, unbothered by the fact you ignored him. “I was asking what you want to do later in life?”_

_Oh. “Well...” you cleared your throat, as you worked to think of something fast. “The usual things woman dreams of. Get married, have three or four kids. Spend my days cleaning and cooking, while waiting on my mediocre husband coming home from a hard day of work chopping wood, or whatever the hell it is men do all the time.”_

_Finn tried his best to look unimpressed by the sarcastic comment, but the grin spread across his face regardless how much he wanted to hide it._

_“You have no idea, do you?”_

_“No, Finnegan I don’t. Do you?” You asked, giggling. Generally interested in what his answer would be._

_“Cutting wood, or something equally intense.” You both smiled at his answer. “I’m not sure either cherub.”_

_You frowned at the nickname. Your mom once told Finn they used to call you ‘cherub’, and it wasn’t because you were a beautiful and well-behaved child. As a baby you were beautiful, but also overweight and had extremely chubby cheeks. Luckily for you, the baby weight dropped off eventually, and you now had an average teenage figure._

_“Finn...” You groaned._

_He smiled, knowing how much you hated being called that. Finn watched as you stared out the window, watching the stars move by. He opened his mouth to say something when a clattering from nearby caught his attention._

_“What was that?” You asked in a whisper._

_“I don’t know.” Finn said standing up. He reached his hand out for you to take. “I think we should leave.”_

_You nodded hesitantly, and let go of Finn’s hand once he helped you to your feet._

_“Same time next week?” You asked quietly._

_He smiled at you. “Yeah, it’s a date Daze.”_


	2. 1.01

**_“Prisoner 324, face the wall.”_ **

Your eyes pull open as the rattling sound of metal scrapping against something heavy becomes too much. As your vision comes into focus, you look around, noting all the surrounding faces. Scared kid, scared boy, scared kid. Almost everyone seemed to be lined up at a door, with Jasper waiting at the back. Wait, Jasper?

You could have sworn you just saw your friend Jasper jump out of...whatever the hell this was. The last thing you could remember was the guards storming into your room on the Sky box, then everything goes hazy.

You had to follow him. Slowly you dragged your stiff body from the seat they had strapped you into. It wasn’t until you stood up the headache hit you like a tone of bricks. Rubbing your hand against your forehead, you could feel a wet liquid, and as expected it was blood. _Shit._ You must have knocked your head.

Ignoring the pain, you stepped closer to the light and trees fell into view. _Am I dead?_ was the first thought that occurred to you. How was any of this possible? It couldn’t be real.

_**“We’re sending you because your crimes have made you expendable.”** _

Oh. The brief reminder of being sent to earth came flooding back like a bad memory, you must have been drugged before because everything was a blur.

Now standing at the edge you looked down at the bright green grass you never thought you’d be able to see in person. Lifting your head back up, you spotted your friend again.

“Jasper!” You yelled before jumping down.

“Daze? I didn’t see you on the way down.” He spoke while pulling you into a hug.

“Where’s the half of the goon squad?” You asked, giggling.

Before Jasper could respond, you felt a pair of arms wrap around you from behind. “Hi Monty.”

“Hi scarface.” He said in a whisper. 

You hit him on the arm playfully. If anybody else said that you would have flipped, but Monty was a good guy and was harmless. He wouldn’t have teased you if he thought the comment would have offended you in any way.

“I missed you guys so much!” You said pulling Jasper into the hug as well. “So what’s going on? I’m pretty late to the party.”

“Well, Jasper is in love.” Monty said, pointing towards a dark-haired girl who was at siding besides a guy in a guards' uniform.

“Hmm, who knew Cupid existed on earth.” You smirked.

Jasper rolled his eyes before flipping you and Monty off. We walked behind him giggling as Jasper tried to not make it obvious he was still staring at the girl.

You leaned into Monty, “What's the girls' name?”

“Octavia..she’s the teenager who was found living underneath the floorboards. The guy next to her in the guard uniform is Bellamy her older brother.” Monty raised his eyebrows as he shared the information with you.

So the rumors were true, there really were secret siblings up on the ark. Everybody heard the stories, but the truth on the ark mostly got twisted. Hell, you had experienced it firsthand. 

You stumbled to the side as someone shoved your arm roughly as they walked past you.

“Hey watch it!” You snapped.

The guy turned back around to face you and smirked. You could feel his gaze on you. He licked his lips before talking. “Sorry angel eyes.”

 _ **Prick.**_ You continued to walk beside your friends and ignored the rude boy. “Who was that?” You whispered.

“John Murphy, don’t listen to anything he says.” Monty said smiling at you.

“Yeah, your eyes are badass!” Jasper chimed in.

You smiled at the comments, grateful that you had sympathetic friends that didn’t make you feel self-conscious. The circumstance that lead to you being arrested on the ark is also the same incident that caused the scar across your right eye.

The pretty brunette from before stepped in front of you and Monty, blocking you’re like of vision. “Sounds like a party, make it five.” 

Jasper turns to you and smiles, “Make it six.”

You rolled your eyes. “Yeah, yeah, I can’t let you boys have all the fun without me.”

Turning to the left you could see Bellamy struggling to tell his sister to stay, and on the other side of you a blonde girl was scolding someone for trying to remove their wristband. You walk closer to them to hear what she was saying.

_”Should I care?”_

“Finn?!” You said abruptly interrupting them.

Finn’s eyes widened when he saw you. For the first time in years you were speechless, you had nothing to say to your former best-friend. You took a deep breath before opening your mouth to speak again. “I’ve changed my mind, I’ll catch you guys later.”

You speed walked away from the small group, knowing fine well they would have been watching you. The urge to look back was there, but you just couldn’t. If you looked into Finn’s brown eyes, you knew you’d break.


	3. 1.02

The guilt was eating you up inside. You should have gone, anybody with working brain cells knew that letting Monty and Jasper wonder off on earth was a death wish waiting to happen. Octavia was almost killed by some kind of sea creature, and grounders had speared Jasper.

Monty was traumatised. Finn was now shuffling around you. He seemed nervous. Clarke and Bellamy were wasting time arguing about taking wristbands off, and what was going to take place to the people on the ark. You didn’t want people to die, but you also didn’t care at that moment in time. Eventually it all became too much for you. 

“Cut it out!” You snapped standing up, earning a few surprised looks. “The only thing that matters right now is finding Jasper! Bellamy, stop moaning, you’re coming with us and that’s the end of it.”

“Excuse me?” He asked, in a tone you imagine he thought was intimidating.

You walked closer to him. “You want to lead? Then lead. You’re the only person here with a gun, and those kids out there won’t follow you unless you give them a reason to.”

“She’s right.” Clarke chimed in. “Because you want them to follow you and right now they're thinking only one of us is scared.”

“Fine.” He huffed.

“Good. Now let’s go.” You walked towards the gate when you felt a familiar presence by your side. “Not now, Finn, I need to find Jasper. We can talk when I get back.”

“Y/N?”

_‘Y/N’, not Daisy or Daze._

You turned to face him, surprised at how close Finn was standing behind you. “Yes?”

“Be safe.”

You just nodded before walking towards the gates again. You just prayed it wasn’t too late for Jasper.

# ______

“So how did you earn the nickname angel eyes?”

You rolled your eyes at the ridiculous question. “The only person who calls me that is you Murphy.”

You had decided to split off into groups to search more ground faster. Finn went off with Clarke, while Bellamy trailed behind with Wells, leaving you with Murphy. You didn’t mind Murphy on a personal level, sure he was a little annoying at the times, but the problem was he was absolutely useless at helping.

He grinned, “how did you get the scar?”

“Fist fight in a bar, you should have seen the other guy.” he laughed at your terrible sarcastic answer. “I fell and cut it.”

“Can you see clearly out of it?” He asked, standing closer to you.

“Yes, and I know what you are doing!” You snatched your wrist back laughing. Murphy just shrugged. He was trying to distract you so he could get close enough to take your wristband off. “I’m not giving it to you, so you and you’re little king can stop trying.”

You jumped at the grunting noise behind coming from behind you. You turned to see Bellamy glaring at you, he didn’t look impressed with your comment.

“Did you hear that?” Wells asked. The four of you stopped walking and stood in silence until you heard it again. “I sound’s like a moaning pain.”

“Jasper!” You gasped before running into the direction of the noise. “He’s over here!”

“Y/N wait!”

You didn’t listen to what Wells was shouting and stepped forward lunching into a pit, you grabbed onto the long grass and vines to stop you landing on the spears below. Bellamy was the first one to arrive. “Help me up!” You screamed as he looked at you with no emotion. 

“Y/N? Bellamy pull her up!” Finn yelled as he grabbed a hold of your arm, before Clarke, and Murphy helped him drag you up.

You landed on top of Finn before quickly rolling off him. You lay panting on the ground while glaring at Bellamy. “What the fuck was that about?! You almost got me killed!”

Clarke shook her head and stepped forward before Bellamy could reply. “This isn’t going to help. The grounders are setting traps to catch us with. We all need to be more careful.”

“Whatever.” You huffed, standing up, brushing the grass off your body. “I’m going to get him down, who’s helping?”

Murphy and Finn both helped you cut Jasper down, while Bellamy stood by and done nothing. Again.

“What was that?” You heard Clarke ask, as a growling noise got closer. A large animal appeared and leaped towards them. “Shot it!”

You watched Bellamy fumble at his sides, looking for his gun before you heard the shots. Wells shot the creature right before it reached them.

Bellamy looked at him in disbelief. “Now she sees you.”

# ______

When you arrived back at the camp you, Finn, and Wells rushed Jasper into the drop-ship so Clarke could start treating him. While Bellamy and Murphy brought the large cat in with them, earning cheers and praises from the other delinquents.

“Are you okay?” Clarke asked, pointing towards your wrist. You hadn’t realized it was bleeding.

“I’m fine, thanks. I can clean it while you focus on Jasper.” You smiled softly. The blonde wasn’t your favorite person, but at least she was trying.

Later on that night, the camp celebrated being ‘liberated’ by the fire. You didn’t eat meat, so you didn’t feel the need to participate.

“Aren’t you not hungry?” You turned to see a young girl sitting down next to you.

“I’m not hungry, did you get plenty to eat though?” She nodded. “What is your name?”

“Charlotte, is your name Daze?” She asked curiously.

You let out a chuckle. “My name is Y/N, but you can call me Daze or Daisy. It’s what I usually go by.”

Charlotte smiled at you, and the two of you began chatting about how beautiful earth was until you heard a commotion on the other side of the fire. You looked across to see Finn taking meat for him and Clarke. _Obviously he got one for her._ She hadn’t seen Finn this smitten with someone apart from Raven.

Thinking about you had nobody on the ark, you didn’t care if they thought you were alive or dead. The only people you cared about were already on the ground. Your thoughts were interrupted by hearing the young girl's stomach rumble. You turned to Charlotte, “stay here I’ll be back shortly.”

You could feel multiple sets of eyes on you as you walked to the others of the fire pit. Bellamy was glaring at you, while Finn and Clarke watched you with confused expressions.

“Hey, John?” You said stepping towards Murphy who frowned at being called his first name.

“What?”

You held your wrist up, “fancy freeing me?”

You both shared a smirk as Murphy twiddled his knife as he walked towards you, amused. “Anything for angel eyes.”

You felt the smooth coldness of the blade between your skin and the bracelet. It nipped for a second before holding it in front of you proudly. Taking it from him, you tossed it into the fire before accepting a stick of meat.

“What did you just do?” Clarke asked, walking up behind you. “You know that the ark...”

You sighed, stopping in your place. “Clarke, no offence, but I don’t want to hear about how defenseless the ark is right now.”

As you tried to walk away Finn stepped in front of you, “you’re vegetarian.”

“Yes, I am aware of that. Now if you don’t mind, can you move out my way?” You said calmly, trying not to show how irritated you had become.

“Then tell me, why did you take it off?” Finn demanded, ignoring what you had said previously.

“Some of us don’t want to get punched in the face.” You answered glancing at Bellamy who was watching the interaction between you, Finn, and Clarke. “Plus It was hurting my cut wrist.”

Finn still didn’t move you walked around him and back towards Charlotte. You gave the stick of food to the young girl who reluctantly accepted it.


	4. 1.03

You blinked. Seeing the light stream into the tent made you groan a little. However, it wasn’t the fact that the sun was now shinning, and you knew it was time to get to work that made you groan. You were comfortable and didn’t want to move. The arm around your waist suddenly got tighter, as you leaned back into the embrace closing your eyes again.

You could practically feel Murphy smirking as he pulled you closer to him. “Planning on sneaking out?”

You turned in his arms. “Who, me? Never.”

Murphy’s eyes widened. “Have fun last night?”

You grinned. Sitting up quickly you straddled his hips. “Well, i might have…” 

Murphy leaned up and kissed you, running his hands up and down your arms. You smiled into the kiss, a warm feeling spread through as you felt Murphy smiling as well. “As I was saying before being interrupted.” You jumped off of him and slipped on your jacket. “We have got lots of work to do, John.”

Murphy pouted. “Sure, let’s pretend you were going to say that angel eyes.”

“Don’t call me that!” You yelled as you walked out of the tent.

You sauntered into camp feeling surprisingly energetic. That was the first time you had slept right through without having a night terror.

Noticing the fire was getting low, you placed before firewood on it before spotting a head of dark hair waking towards you. “Everything okay?”

Octavia gave you a sly smile. “Oh, I’m okay, the real question is are you okay? I saw you disappearing into Murphy’s tent.”

“Ha ha, hilarious.”

“So, what were you doing last night, hm? Braiding each other’s hair, and trading secrets?” She asked, trying not to laugh.

“Don’t be jealous, I’m saving the sleepover special just for you.” You tilted your head. You didn’t know Octavia well, but you liked, something between the two of you just clicked. Also, it would be nice to have a friend that wasn’t male. “Nah, nothing apart from a few kisses and cuddling happened between me and Murphy.”

“You would make such an attractive couple” she teased.

“What?”

Octavia smiled. “It’s just an innocent observation, and he is kinda hot.”

You raised your eyebrows “Yeah, he is good-looking. But, so is Atom.” You watched as Octavia’s cheeks reddened. “Oh, my god” you said in a whisper, “you like him.”

Both of you stopped smiling when you heard Jasper yelling in pain. Guilt washed through you instantly. How could you stand laughing while your friend was suffering? “We should go check on him.”

# ______

“Is it true?” The sight of Finn storming toward you, took you by surprise. _What the hell did he want?_ “Well, is it?” He demanded.

You shrugged, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” His dark brown eyes bore into yours. You had never seen Finn look so angry before, and it didn’t sit right with you. “I’m a little busy here, Finn, so if you don’t mind.” Since last checking in on Jasper you had been practicing your aim by throwing knifes at a tree.

“Please tell me you didn’t spend the night with Murphy.” Finn took your silence as a yes. “You are so much better than that Daze, why would you do that? Don’t you have any self-respect?”

 _Self-respect? Was he fucking kidding?_ You cleared your throat before stepping closer to him. “At least Murphy is flying solo.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Clarke asked from behind him.

“Nothing..it means nothing.” You said before going back to throwing and ignoring Finn. Feeling eyes on you looked over your shoulder to see Bellamy staring at you. _Great, a free show._

“Y/N right?” Bellamy asked as he made his way over to you.

“Yeah”, you answered without taking your eyes off the target in front of you. “But I go by Daze or Daisy.” 

“Useful to know. You have a good aim, any interest in killing?” He asked nonchalant.

“I’m not leaving the camp until Jasper is better” you replied, “maybe next time.”

“Do you hear that?” Bellamy asked as Jasper's screams of pain filled the camp. “He’s dying, don’t get your hopes of up.”

You scoffed, “enjoy the hunting trip.”

# ______

“Daisy! Octavia! He’s coming! And he’s gone crazy!” Monty shouted frantically.

You and Octavia both stood as Monty climbed up the ladders. 

“Who’s coming?” You asked, confused.

“Murphy! He’s coming to kill Jasper!”

 _No, this wasn’t happening._ A few seconds later Murphy started climbing up the ladder, shouting threats at you all. Without a second thought you kicked him back down, before slamming the hatch down. Octavia followed your lead and grabbed a pipe and jammed it into the hatch to stop Murphy from opening it.

Your body was on fire from adrenaline. While trying to process what just happened, Monty patted you on the shoulder. “That was badass scarface, I can’t believe you just kicked him down like that.”

You glanced up at him, surprised by his comment. “Why not? I liked Murphy, but I love Jasper. I’d kick anyone off a ladder for you idiots.” You let out a deep breath before looking back at your sick friend. “So what now?”

Octavia sat down next to you, “you can tell me why those two you call scarface.”

# ______

The atmosphere in the camp had turned sour. When Bellamy and his group returned from their hunting trip, it was obvious something dreadful had happened, you just didn’t realize how bad. Atom had died, his body burned by acid fog.

The only positive was Jasper had woken up, Clarke had saved him. You teared up when Jasper finally spoke. 

**_‘Was that a dream or did I get speared?’_ **

Regardless of how happy you were, you had to leave. Jasper almost dying, the news of another threat, Murphy showing his true colors, and being so close to Finn was too much for you to handle at once. While Octavia, Monty, Finn, and Clarke celebrated Jasper living, you noticed Wells absence. You felt sorry for him; he was so hated because of who his father was, and it wasn’t his fault. You went looking for him.

“Hey, are you okay?” 

You turned to see Bellamy leaning against the wall. He seemed to be outside cleaning his head as well. “I just needed a moment...I’m sorry about Atom.”

Bellamy dug his heel into the dirt while staring at the ground. “I don’t think Octavia is feeling sorry for me.”

“She’ll come around, she’s just upset. Give her time.” You offered Bellamy a weak smile.

“I’m glad you never came hunting with us” he confessed, “like I said you’re a good aim. It would have been a shame to lose someone with such skill.”

You fought the urge to grin at his comment. “Yeah, yeah. Goodnight Bellamy.”

Continuing to look for Wells in the camp turned out to be a lot harder than you first thought. He seemed to have banished. You froze on the spot hearing a strange noise. It was a mixture between humming and a gurgling sound.

“Wells?” You asked quietly stepping outside the gate. “You out here?”

The sudden movement practically made you jump. “God Charlotte you almost gave me a heart attack. What’s- Charlotte what happened?” You asked noticing the blood on her hands, “are you hurt?”

The young girl shook her head and mumbled under her breath. “I had to do it.”

“Had to do what? I don’t understand, what have you done?” Charlotte moved to the side to reveal Wells. “No, no.” You sobbed, rushing to his body. You tried I wake him, but it was no use, he was gone. Wells was dead, and Charlotte killed him.

“Charlotte, why did you do this?!” You demanded as tears ran down your cheeks. 

“I’m sorry, please don’t tell anyone.”

Shaking your head, you backed away, “I can’t hide this. I can’t lie about this, what you’ve done is so wrong.” As you spun to run back into camp you tripped and landed on your stomach. “Fuck!” You hissed through gritted teeth. You rolled over onto you’re back to see a sharp object sticking out of your stomach.

“I’m sorry” Charlotte cried before running away.

“Wait!” You yelled weakly as everything went dark, “please…come back.”


	5. 1.04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of smut and suicide.

You wake up to the sound of nearby voices chattering.

The sudden feeling of a hand brushing strands of hair out of your voice caused you to open your eyes. 

Finn smiled down at you, “hey.”

“Hi.” You cleared your throat before sitting up. “What’s going on?”

“Take it easy Daze” Finn said frowning. You didn’t listen and felt a sharp pain from sitting upright. “I told you to take it easy.”

“Because you’re always right?” You snapped. Letting out a deep sigh, you noticed Finn was still smiling. “Sorry... I’m just surprised to be waking up.”

Finn moved the chair he was sitting in closer to you. “Do you remember what happened?” He asked, giving you a sympathetic look.

“Wells” you sobbed. “Charlotte...she killed him. I tried to save him, but I couldn’t. She asked me to not tell anyone...then everything goes fussy. I’m guessing Charlotte got found out?” Finn nodded. “Good. She deserved to be punished.”

“Bellamy found you outside, he went looking for you after he noticed you never returned to camp.” The information Finn shared took you aback. You didn’t think Bellamy would have noticed. Or cared. “I’m so sorry for everything that’s happened since we arrived down here. I’ve not been a wonderful friend.”

“It’s fine, I’ve been a little bratty. And for the record I didn’t sleep with Murphy.” You watched Finn’s face turn white. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“While you were out a few things transpired. Murphy got accused of murdering Wells and trying to kill you.” 

“What?” Sure, you had pissed Murphy off when you kicked him down the ladder, but you didn’t think he would have physically hurt you. “What happened?”

“Some others thought we should punish him for his crimes and decided to float him.”

You could feel the tears building up. This wasn’t right, none of it was right. “But you stopped them? Clarke and Bellamy run this place, they wouldn’t have let that happen.”

“Bellamy...he’s the one that kicked the crate out from underneath Murphy. Me and Clarke cut him down and Charlotte confessed to her crime, then Murphy tried to hunt her down. He held a knife to Clarke’s throat, so Charlotte jumped off a cliff. She killed herself, so we would all stop fighting.”

“Or from guilt.” You frowned, not having any sympathy for the young girl. “I know she was just a kid, but what she has done was wrong. Anyway, what happened to Murphy? What rock has he crawled under?”

Finn’s brown eyes bore into yours. “We banished him. Bellamy almost beat him to death, so Clarke we banished him as an alternative.”

“Oh I see.” You didn’t like the way his face seemed to light up when he spoke about the blonde. Sure, she likely saved your life, but that didn’t mean you couldn’t be jealous.

“Can I ask you something?” He asked in a low voice.

“Yeah, anything.” You answered while letting him caress your face with his hand.

“What happened to your eye?”

You pulled away from him. “Anything but that, I don’t want to talk about it. Ever.

Finn opened his mouth to say something but paused when Octavia entered the room. 

“Beat it spacewalker” Octavia said playfully. “I haven’t spoken to my only friend in days.”

“Hey!” Jasper protested, entering the room behind her.

“Only girlfriend, there’s a difference!” The younger Blake said defensively.

You stopped paying attention to your friends, jokingly argued as you stared at Finn. The more you looked, the more tired and deflated he looked. You’re former best friend excused himself and left.

# ______

An hour later it was just Octavia who was sitting by your side. Monty had come by to say hello then went back to trying to contact the ark, and Jasper left when his stomach rumbled.

“I honestly can’t believe how much I’ve missed, I’m almost resentful.” You laughed.

Octavia shoved your elbow with hers. “I’m jealous of how much sleep you got. But seriously don’t ever get stabbed again. You had me worried.”

You smiled, “I’ll try.”

Octavia’s smile softened, “what went on with Finn?”

“Nothing.” You shrugged at the skeptical look she was giving you. “He filled me in what happened, but that was it.

“Did you two date or something on the ark? Because he screams clingy boyfriend.” 

You pouted. “No, we never dated, we were good friends...but that stopped when he got arrested. And what do you mean about clingy?”

Octavia rolled her eyes. “He refused to leave, well apart from the whole Murphy Charlotte thing. He listened to some dumb thing Clarke said about infection and wouldn’t let anyone get to close to you, hell he kept kicking Bell out.”

 _Bellamy came to visit you?_ “I woke up to Finn brushing hair out of my face.”

Your comment caused Octavia to let out a loud laugh. You couldn’t help but join in, you laughed until it physically hurt your stomach. Causing Clarke to come in and scorn you both in case the vibrations burst your stitches.

# ______

“You should go back to camp, it isn’t safe out here.”

You glared at him. “I am aware of that Finn, but somebody needs to keep you out of trouble.”

Scoffing he attempted to storm away, but you stepped in front of him. You had followed Finn into a bunker after he left the camp. With your stomach still in pain you were slower than him, when you arrived at the bunker you found Finn trashing it.

“Move.”

“No. I’m not going anywhere and neither are you. If you go out there like the grounders will find you and kill you!” You yelled in frustration.

Finn looked down at you, “I didn’t think you’d care if I died.”

“What?” You asked hurt. “Of course I care, you stupid idiot! It’s you who stopped caring!”

Finn’s face was now a shade of red you’d never seen before. “What? I’ve always cared about you! I wouldn’t have sneaked out to be with you if I didn’t love you. I wouldn’t have shared my rations with you, I wouldn’t have covered for you, or missed you when you weren’t there if I didn’t care about you. Fuck Daze, all I wanted to do was be with you. We were best friends!”

“Then why did you choose her over me?”

“I didn’t.” He answered in a softer voice.

“Yes, you did.” You said as tears rolled down your face. “Finn, you got locked up for Raven.”

Finn shook his head. “What was I supposed to do? Let her get floated? I would much rather be locked up for a few years than have Ravens death on me.”

 _Oh._ You didn’t realize Raven would have been floated, she never mentioned it on the ark. “I’m sorry, I understand you done it for someone you love. I was just angry I’d lost you, and I got jealous of how much you cared about her.”

Finn pressed his forehead against your own. “I love you to Daze, and for the record I would have taken the blame for you. And I still would.”

Finn pressed a soft kiss against your forehead, before kissing your nose. You looked up at him, lips parted slightly knowing what you wanted. You wanted Finn to kiss you.

Cupping your cheeks, Finn leaned down and pressed his lips against yours. The feeling to electricity shot through your body. Finn reluctantly pulled back.

“I’m sorry, I should have asked first.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck and tugged him down to you. The kiss was rougher, and more intense. Your lips only parting, so you could both catch your breath.

Finn had a look of hunger in his eyes, like a lion about to pounce on his prey. If you went any further, it would change you’re already fragile relationship. Maybe he didn’t want this? You were about to ask Finn what he was thinking when he kissed you again.

You pulled at his hair, deepening the kiss as you pushed Finn’s jacket off before throwing it across the room. Following your lead, he stared to undress you. Pulling away from, so he could lift you’re top over your head. Finn suddenly froze when you stopped down to your bra.

“Is something wrong?” You asked, confused.

He reached his hand out and held the object sitting above your chest. “You still wear it?”

You placed your own finger against the necklace. It was a small Daisy. Finn had made it out of metal and put it on a chain. It was a present for your twelfth birthday. “Yeah, I’ve never stopped.”

Now Finn looked teary-eyed. “I really thought you hated me.”

“I could never hate you, you’re my best friend.” You said before leaning forward and kissing him again.

You quickly shimmed out of your jeans and underwear, as Finn done the same. He kissed your neck as one of his hands toyed with your bare breast. The coldness of his skin against yours caused goosebumps to appear. His other hand moved down your stomach and hip, stopping at the most sensitive area.

Finn kissed you once more before leaning back. “Are you sure you want this? It’s okay if you don’t.” 

You smiled at him. “I do, I want you, Finn. All of you.”

With that Finn began rubbing his thumb against your sensitive bundle of nerves, before inserting a finger. You let out a low moan as Finn started nipping and sucking at your neck. It would probably leave a mark, but you didn’t care. They would fade.

His lips brush against your ear. “Ready?”

You managed to moan out a ‘yes’ as Finn removed his fingers to line himself up. You gave him a reassuring nod. In one swift movement, he entered you. 

At first Finn was slow, then his thrust became faster as you found a rhythm. Moving his thumb across your sensitive area once more you quickly found your release.

 _”Fuck.”_ Finn’s movements began sloppier as he chased his own orgasm. 

You hear Finn moaning your name as he comes, before rolling off you in a panting, swearing mess. He turned and looked at you, a smile spreading across his face, all of his earlier anger now gone. He pulls you closer, so you’re head is on his chest. “You are amazing, Daze.”

“You’re not so bad yourself Finnegan.”

He chuckled at the nickname, his heart beating steadily against your ear. “I wish we could stay like this, in here.”

You laughed at his comment, “We would drive each other crazy.”

He squeezed you tighter. “I’m here we would find something to keep us occupied.”

You smiled at him. Feeling the tiredness taking over, you closed your eyes and fell asleep with Finn brushing your hair. Enjoying the rare moment of bliss.


	6. 1.05

You stirred from your slumber, feeling movement behind you.

“Morning Daze, sleep well?”

You turned to face a smiling Finn. “Best sleep I’ve had since being stabbed. Did you sleep well?”

Finn frowned at your stomach. “Don’t joke about that” he said before kissing your neck. “But I slept great.”

“Good.” You let out a whine of pain when you sat up. Looking down, you saw your stitches had come undone. “Fuck.”

Finn’s eyes widened with fear. “Shit, we should go back to camp, so Clarke can look at that.”

“It’s stopped bleeding, I should be fine until we get back.” You stood up and started redressing. Noticing the guilty look on Finn’s face, you walked over to him and placing a hand on his cheek. “Hey, I wanted this and have no regrets.”

“Even though I’ve hurt you?”

You pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “It doesn’t hurt.” You reassured him. “It's almost dawn. We should probably get going. We can't just lie around in bed all day.”

Finn ran his hands over your sides. “Or we could just lie around in bed all day.”

You grinned at his comment. “Last night wasn't just about needing someone. I chose you. I’ve always wanted it to be you. You know that, right?”

Finn cocked his head to the side, giving you a playful grin. “Probably a bad time to tell you that last night, for me, wasn't really about you. I just wanted to have my first Earth sex. You were around, passably cute.”

“Jackass.” You scoffed before Finn pulled you in for another kiss.

“I wanted it to be you, too Daze."

# ______

“Hey, what’s that?” You asked pointing up at an object moving fast.

“Is it a shooting star?”

You and Finn were walking back towards camp when you noticed the falling object. “I don’t think so, it’s going too fast.”

“Maybe the arks sent us supplies?” Finn shrugged.

“Hmm. We should hurry back and find out what’s going on.” 

As you walked away Finn caught your hand. “Daze can’t go anywhere until Clarke checks you over.”

“Whatever, we just need to get back quick.” You weren’t sure why, but something didn’t feel right. The feeling of something bad coming was overtaking your cheerful mood.

It wasn’t until you got closer to camp you realized your fingers were still entwined with Finn’s.

# ______

“There! Over there!” Clarke said, running in front of you and Finn.

When you arrived back at camp you were informed by a half naked Roma that Bellamy told everyone to wait until daylight to search the forest, but he had already left.

“Is Clarke talking to somebody?” You asked, giving Finn a confused expression.

Stepping out of the tree line, you finally saw who Clarke was speaking to. Raven.

“Finn!” Raven squealed with delight before running towards Finn. 

They collide in a hug. Finn gives you a sympathetic look, a second before you watch their lips meet in a kiss, the ground under your feet suddenly felt soft. Clarke grabbed your hand, giving you a sad smile. She must have seen the heartbreak on your face. You could the feel tears well up in your eyes watching them kiss. It stung. You felt like had been kicked in the chest.

Raven pulled back from Finn and turned to see what he was staring at. “Y/N?”

“I’m going to go find Bellamy, he couldn’t have gone far.” You announced before hurrying away.

You heard Clarke saying she would catch up in a moment, but you brushed her off. How could you be so stupid? How could you think things would work out? Being so lost in thought, you didn’t notice the person in-front of you until you walked into him.

“Y/N, what are you doing out here?” Bellamy asked looking down at you.

“Me and Clarke came looking for you.”

He frowned. “Looking for me? Octavia was worried sick when she couldn’t find you last night. Where the hell did you go?”

You opened your mouth to Bellamy but stopped hearing footsteps coming up behind you.

“Bellamy Blake? They're looking everywhere for you.” Raven said, storming towards him.

Bellamy glared at her, “Shut up!”

“Looking for him why?" Clarke asked standing beside you.

Ravens face twisted with amusement. “He shot Chancellor Jaha.”

Clarke shook her head. “That's why you took all the wristbands. You needed everyone to think we're dead!” 

“And all that, whatever the hell we want? You just care about saving your own skin.”

You glanced up at Bellamy. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights, he was hiding something.

Bellamy turned to walk away when Raven jumped in front of him. “Hey! Shooter! Where's my radio?"

“Get out of my way.”

“Where is it?” She asked again.

Bellamy shoved Raven against a tree roughly. “I should have killed you when I had the chance.”

Raven placed a knife to his neck. “Really? Well I'm right here. Where is my radio?”

“Okay, stop it.” Clarke snapped.

Bellamy stepped back from her. “Jaha deserved to die. You all know that.”

The brunette smirked at him. “Yeah, he's not my favorite person, either. But he isn't dead.”

“What?” Bellamy asked in disbelief.

“You're a lousy shot.”

You stepped in between Raven and Bellamy. “Where is it? The sooner we find it the better.”

Bellamy sighed, “it’s too late. I’ve already thrown it into the river.”

You pursed your lips together. “Take me to it.”

# ______

You stood in silence raking through the twigs and stones in the river's shallow.

“It’s no use, it’s gone.”

You turned to face Bellamy. “That’s not a good leader's attitude.”

“Guess I'm not a good leader then. You're really not going to ask why I did it?” He asked with a sigh.

“It’s not my business.” You shrugged. You assumed Bellamy had his reasons for shooting Jaha. Nobody did that kind of thing spontaneously.

Stumbling forward you let out a huff feeling the heaviness of your wet jacket weighing you down. You removed your jacket and flung it over your shoulder.

“Hey,” Raven said, stepping closer to you. “Your bleeding pretty bad.”

You glanced down to see you had bled through your top. _Great._ You must have pulled more stitches out while bending over to search for the radio. “I’m fine.”

“No your not.” Raven said stepping closer to you. “Do you need to sit down? I could get the blonde girl-”

“Stop it.” You snapped. “Raven, you don’t care if I’m hurt or not, so don’t insult me by pretending.”

You spun on your heels to see Bellamy raising his eyebrows at you. He said nothing, but moved to the side to let you pass. You stepped to the side of the river and sat down. You hated to admit it, but Raven was right, and you needed to sit down.

# ______

You walked with caution towards Bellamy and Clarke, trying not to interrupt their conversation. You could hear the annoyance in the blonde's voice the closer you got.

“Yeah, knowing that hundreds of people might be dying on the Ark makes it pretty hard to sleep.”

Bellamy looked down at the ground, “Raven's flares will work.”

Clarke glared at him. “A radio would've worked better.”

“Hey, have any of you seen Octavia?” You asked stepping forward. It was best you intervened before another argument happened. Also, it was a good distracting. You had just seen Finn and Raven kissing again.

Clarke shook her head. “No, I mean . . . it's Octavia. She's probably chasing butterflies.”

You frowned at the comment, Octavia was always wondering off, but you hadn’t met her since arriving back at camp. The most worrying thing was, she hadn’t jumped in to defend her brother. You knew she would have done that, no matter how angry she was at him.

“Hey what’s that?” Another kid asked, pointing up to the sky.

You all looked up to look at flashing lights. It was almost hypnotizing to watch. You felt slightly embarrassed being so close to Bellamy, knowing he heard you and Finn talking before.

_“I’m sorry, Daze, I didn’t think I’d ever see Raven again. I didn’t know this would happen.”_

_“Yeah, I get it.” You said trying to put on a brave face. “I was just around and passably cute.”_

_Shrugging, you turned to walk away when you made eye contact with the oldest Blake. He opened his mouth to say something, but you quickly walked away before he had the chance._

“Bellamy, Octavia?” You asked looking at him, not interested in the shooting stars above you.

Raven stepped forward. “It didn’t work. They didn’t see the flares.”

“You got that from a meteor shower?” Bellamy scoffed.

Clarke turned to face him. “It's not a meteor shower, it's a funeral - hundreds of bodies being returned to the Earth. This is what it looks like from the other side. They didn't get our message.”

“This all because of you.” Raven spat. “All those deaths, they are because you jacked my radio.”

“That’s enough. Bellamy already knows this, and he needs to live with it.” You noticed Finn giving you a strange look as you spoke. “We can deal with the ark later. We need to go find Octavia.”

“She’s right. Grab a weapon Y/N, I’m going to gather more people. We are leaving to find her, and we aren’t coming back to come without her.”

You went to follow Bellamy when Finn stopped you. “She can’t go. Have you seen her stomach? She’s still bleeding.”

“He’s right Daisy, you will just slow them down.” Clarke said squeezing your arm lightly.

“Fine.” You pouted, “I’ll see if I can help Monty.”

You watched as Bellamy, Jasper, Finn and a few others left camp to search for the younger Blake. Sighing, you walked towards the drop-ship, hoping your friend was found soon.


	7. 1.06

_Your paced quickened as you walked through multiple hallways hoping to see his face._

_There had been rumors spreading around the ark about a boy who wasted three month's worth of oxygen because he spacewalked. Apparently it was Finn, you didn’t believe it. He had no intention of ever spacewalking._

_You ignored the whispers at first, but when Finn stopped turning up to meet at your usual spot, you became worried._

_“Hey Reyes!” You called out, spotting Finn’s girlfriend._

_Raven’s smiling face faltered into a nervous one. “Oh hi, Y/N. Can I help you with something?”_

_“Yeah, where the hell is Finn? I’ve not seen him in weeks.” There was a moment of awkward silence as you waited for Raven to tell you where he was. The guilty look she gave you was all you needed to know that it was true. “No, no, he wouldn’t have done that.”_

_Shaking your head, you fought against the urge to cry. They had arrested your best friend. You noticed Raven closing the door to the room, giving you some privacy._

_“Please don’t hate me.” She begged._

_“Hate you? Why I hate-“ The penny dropped. You finally understood why Raven was suddenly nervous around you, and why she’d been avoiding you as well. “Raven, what did you do?”_

_“I... It was an accident! It was me who spacewalked and Finn took the blame.”_

_You felt your blood boil as you listened to Raven explain what happened. _Finn had taken the charge for her._ Your best friend was gone and you’d never get to see him again. Fed up listened to Raven you turned to walk away when she grabbed your wrist._

_“Wait, I need to know if you’re going to tell anyone?” She asked._

_You finally looked her in the face to see tears rolling down her cheeks. Good. You wanted her to feel guilty, Finn would most likely be floated when he turned eighteen, and it was all her fault._

“Hey, hey, it’s okay.” You opened your eyes to meet Monty giving you a worried look. “Sorry, I didn’t want to wake up, but you looked panicked.”

You gave him a weak smile. “It’s fine Monty, I’m glad you woke me up.”

He leaned back into his chair. “What were you dreaming about?”

You looked down as you laced your fingers together. “I dreamed about the night I got my scar.”

Monty gave you a sympathetic glance before turning back to the broken radio in front of him. “Hopefully Clarke and Raven will be back with the parts they need soon.”

“Yeah, hopefully.”

# ______

You wished that you’d left with Bellamy to go look for his sister, not knowing if they had found Octavia was driving you crazy.

Clarke and Raven had returned with the battery that they needed, so that was a positive. You’d noticed how quiet the brunette had been since they arrived back. You glanced over to see Raven twiddling with her necklace.

Clarke entered your line of vision. “Do you want me to check your stitches now?” 

“Sure.” You nodded and followed Clarke over to the table Jasper once lay on. You hopped up, then lifted your top.

“You really need to be more careful, Daisy. This could have been a lot worse.” Clarke pressed her lips into a thin line. You tried not to smile, the blonde sounded like a mad mom most of the time. “They look fine, just take it easy.”

“What happened?” Raven asked as she stood up.

You shared a glance with Clarke, who gave you a knowing glance before answering for you. “Y/N found Wells right after Charlotte killed him. The same knife...”

“Ended up inside my stomach.” You grimaced at the memory.

“How did you reopen the stitches?” Raven asked, walking closer to you.

You sat up and pulled you’re top back down, covering up you’re wound. Clarke mumbled she was going to get some water for her and Monty, leaving you and Raven alone.

“How did you reopen the Stitches Daze?” Raven asked again. The annoyance in her voice obvious.

You knew what she was asking, without saying the words. “I’m not sure... I’ve fallen a couple of times and-”

“So you didn’t burst them while having sex?” Ravens question knocked you off guard. The truth was, as much as you disliked her, you’d never deliberately hurt her. “I found this in the bunker.”

Raven held up the Daisy necklace that Finn made for your birthday. You hadn’t even noticed you’d lost it.

“Raven I’m so sor-”

She cut you off. “Tell me I'm wrong. Tell me you didn’t spend the night with him. Tell me you weren't screwing my boyfriend as I was risking my ass to come down here.”

You peered down at the ground. “I can't tell you that.”

“He made one for me, too. Just in case you thought you were special.”

“I know.” You confessed. “I remember him making it for you.” You peeked up to see her glare burning into you. “Do you think I wanted this? Look, as far as he knew you were dead, Raven, or you would've been soon enough. Along with everyone we ever knew on the Ark. There was nothing we could do to stop it.”

Raven let out a sob, before wiping away her stray tear. “He could've waited more than ten days.”

You didn’t know what to say. A simple ‘I’m sorry’ wasn’t enough. You had become a person you hated. At one point Finn was everything to you, and you were stupid enough to believe that you meant the same to him. 

“Do you love him?”

“I thought I did. If he knew you were coming, he wouldn’t have come near me.” You squeezed your eyes shut to stop the tears from escaping. “He loves you, Raven, that much is obvious. Finn only wanted me for one night, I know that now.”

# ______

You ran as fast as your legs would allow as you raced towards the gate to camp.

“What happened?” You asked frantically.

One of the delinquents walked over to you. He was panting and covered in sweat and scratches. “The grounders killed John Mbege, Diggs, and Roma.”

_Oh god._

The kid continued talking. “Bellamy found Octavia in a cave, but the grounder stabbed Finn.”

“Stabbed?” You asked in a gasped.

“Yeah, but Clarke is treating. She’s the one that saved Jasper, I’m sure spacewalker will be fine.”

You felt the wind being knocked out of your body. You thanked the boy before heading over to Octavia. Finn had Clarke, and no doubt Raven with him, you’d check on him soon. But right now, you needed to see how Octavia was.

When you got closer to your friend, you slowed down. Accidentally overhearing a conversation between the two Blake siblings, you gave them some space. Regardless of walking away, their voices carried through the camp.

“You wanted me to go to that stupid dance. You got mom killed!” Octavia spat.

“Me?” You gulped down hearing the anger in Bellamy’s voice. “Mom was floated for having you. She's dead because you're alive. That was her choice. I didn't have a choice. My life ended the day you were born.”

You shared a wide-eyed look with Jasper as he stepped in front of you. He looked just as surprised as you at Octavia and Bellamy’s harsh words to each other. Sighing, you walked beside Jasper who waited for you, as you headed towards the drop-ship.


	8. 1.07

The presence of somebody standing behind you caused goosebumps to spread across your skin as you jumped.

“What the hell, Bellamy? Are you trying to give me a heart attack.” You huffed out.

Clarke had told you to get some fresh air after another heated argument between you and Raven broke out. She was refusing to let you see Finn now that he was recovering from being stabbed and poisoned.

The roughness in Bellamy’s voice took you by surprise. “Your aim is off.” 

“Thanks.” You rolled your eyes and turned back to face the tree in front of you. Bellamy had a point, your aim was off. “Don’t you have anything better to do than sneak up on me?”

Bellamy shook his head. He looked tired, with heavy bags under his eyes. You knew the stress of Octavia not talking to him was weighing heavily on both of them, but then again you understood why O was so mad. “Who we are and who we need to be to survive are very different things.”

You scrunched your face up. “Seriously Blake? A line like that might work on other’s, but not on me.”

You walked towards the tree your knife was sticking out of, without looking back at Bellamy. Grabbing the knife you let out a yelp of pain. _Shit._ A small piece of wood had infused itself into your skin. You’re lip started to tremble as you blinked away tears. You felt embarrassed being so upset in front of Bellamy.

The tips of his fingers practically ghosted over the skin of your hand as he inspected it. “It’ll push itself out.”

“I know that...I just can’t quit thinking about how painful it must have been for Finn.”

Bellamy tilted his head to the side. “You got stabbed in the stomach.

It was true, except you passed out and weren’t poisoned. The truth was, you couldn’t stand thinking about the grounder Bellamy tortured. You and Octavia had both begged him to stop, but he didn’t listen, the only thing worse than Bellamy beating him with a belt, and shoving a nail through his hand was Raven electrocuting him. 

Bellamy looked down at you and spoke in a low voice. “I’m not sorry we saved Finn, but I am sorry for what you saw me do.”

You opened your mouth to answer him when Clarke interrupted. “Are you ready to go?” She asked, looking directly at Bellamy. You glanced at him again and noticed he has his backpack on, ready to leave camp, weapon in hand. Bellamy nodded. The blonde turned her attention to you. “Daze, Finn was asking for you.”

_Oh._

Bellamy clenched his jaw. “You better go run off then.”

As much as you wanted to talk to Finn, it wasn’t a good idea. You needed to give him space. Realizing you haven’t said anything back, you quickly pushed back the urge to question Bellamy about why he was acting so stamen. You put on a fake smile. “Be safe out there.”

# ______

You walked towards the food tent hearing Octavia’s voice, you’d hardly spoke to her since the grounder saved her life.

“I done it to save Finn.”

You groaned, hearing Raven’s annoyed tone. _Who was she arguing with now?_ Your question was quickly answered when you heard Octavia biting comment.

 _“How awful must it be to come all this way to realize Finn is into someone else.”_

You felt perplexed. The Finn, Raven triangle was toxic you, yet you couldn’t help in hoping that Octavia’s comment was right. That Finn liked somebody else. Shaking your head you walked away letting out a small groan, the whole situation was messing with your brain.

# ______

With the knowledge it was best for everyone for you to stay out of Raven’s way you headed towards your tent. Pushing the flaps open, you fought the urge to let out a scream when you saw a figure laying on the bed.

You whispered. “Finn?” 

He sat up, rubbing at his eyes, before groggily saying your named. “Daisy.”

“What are you doing in here?” You asked in a hushed whisper. If Raven saw him in your tent she would probably explode.

“I needed to talk to you.”

 _Ok._ You parked down on the edge of the cot facing him. Even though he had just woken up, Finn had a serious look on his face. “What about?”

“How did you get the scar on your eye?”

You gulped down. It wasn’t a memory you wanted to relive. “Finn...”

He glared at you. “Don’t, don’t do that, Daze. You’ve refused to answer me before when I’ve asked, but you now need to tell me.”

You tried your best to hold back the snappiness in your voice, but you were sure it was obvious. “Why do you even care? It’s in the past, we should leave it there.”

“I care because you keep putting it off. We were best friends once, I don’t understand why you can’t tell me.”

The memory of that night replayed inside your head. You’re test tightened as you’re head spun. “I really don’t want to talk about it, okay? I look like a deformed freak because of what happened. So forgive me if I don’t want to think about it.”

Finn’s glare softened into a sympathetic expression. “It might help to talk about it? You can’t avoid things because you don’t want to talk about it.”

You slowly nodded. He was right. You couldn’t keep changing the subject or storming off when you didn’t like the conversation. _It was an accident._ You’d need to swallow your pride and tell Finn what happened.


	9. 1.08

_“I... It was an accident! It was me who spacewalked and Finn took the blame.”_

_You felt your blood boil as you listened to Raven explain what happened. Finn had taken the charge for her. Your best friend was gone and you’d never get to see him again. Fed up listening to Raven you turned to walk away when she grabbed your wrist._

_“Wait, I need to know if you’re going to tell anyone?” She asked._

_You finally looked her in the face to see tears rolling down her cheeks. Good. You wanted her to feel guilty, Finn would most likely be floated when he turned eighteen, and it was all her fault._

_Snapping your wrist back from Raven, you ignored her question and left her alone in the room. Walking down the hallway, you could hear her footsteps catching up with your own._

_“Leave me alone!”_

_You could hear Raven let out a mixture of muffled sobs and apologies. It was late at night, and you were sure the guards would give you both a warning for wondering but you didn’t care. Regardless of not caring you noticed the hall was empty apart from a knocked over bucket, and mop. You thought it was strange that a janitor just left it lying out, but you had other things to worry about. “Daisy, are you even listening to me?” The sudden rise in the brunette's voice took you by surprise. Raven was still crying. “Please, just tell me what you're going to do.”_

_The feeling of her hand on your elbow caused you to turn back and not pay attention to where you were walking. Before you knew what was happening, you slipped and landed on the ground with a thud. At first, you didn’t register the pain until you felt the throbbing sensation kick in. You let out a loud scream of agony that alerted the guards and other nearby adults to your location._

_Raven gasped before kneeling down beside you. The horrified look on her face made you realized it was bad. “Oh my god Daisy, your eye.”_

_You reached for your bleeding eye to realize a piece of broken off plastic had been embedded into your skin._

“So they arrested me soon as I came out of medical. It was my own fault, It was the fourth time that month I’d broken curfew.”

Finn squeezed your hand. “I’m so sorry Daisy, I feel responsible for all of this. I never mean to hurt-”

You shook your head. “Don’t, okay? Don’t feel bad for choosing Raven. You love me in a friend way, and you are in love with her, I get it. Just please don’t ever feel bad for that.”

Finn brushed a stand of hair behind your ear. You relished the feeling of knowing it would be the last time you felt his touch. “Are we best friends again?” You nodded. “Good, because I have a problem-”

Monty barged into the tent. “Is the moon in here? I can't change the tide if the moon won't cooperate! It's basic physics.”

You and Finn shared a confused look as Monty turned and left after his bizarre comment. You had to follow him to know what was going on.

# ______

Stepping out of the tent you saw the rest of the delinquents acting crazy, none of them were making sense.

Noticing two of your friends who seemed seminormal you walked towards them while Finn went to check on Raven. “I love you and I just want you to know this. We're all gonna die soon, okay? I love you.”

Your eyes widened at what Jasper had just said to Octavia, she caught you staring and offered you a pleading look for help. You stepped forward, “hey guys.”

“Jasper is bombed. All he has eaten today are these nuts.” Octavia opened her hand up to show you them. “Have you eaten any of them?”

You nodded. “Yeah, Monty gave me some earlier, but I feel fine.”

Octavia tilted her head to the side and gave you an unconvinced look. “I’m going to go check on the others, you should stay and keep an eye on these guys until the nuts kick in.”

# ______

Just as Octavia said, the nuts started to kick in. At first, you didn’t feel any different until a numbness started to take over and a funny feeling took over. You sat laughing for twenty minutes after Monty told you he ate a pine cone.

You were currently walking barefoot outside the camp. The feeling of the grass between your toes made you giggle, as you twirled, feeling the wind brush through your hair. _Did it always feel this good?_ A gruff voice said from behind you caused you to smile wildly. Bellamy. It surprisingly made you extremely happy to watch him walk towards you.

“What the hell are you doing out here? It’s dangerous-” Closing your eyes, you cut his words off by pressing your lips against his. He seemed hesitant for the first few seconds before embracing you. “Daisy...”

You opened your eyes to see a pair of brown eyes staring back at you, except it was Bellamy Blake. It was Finn.

The fuzzy feeling left your body, and left behind a horrid feeling of guilt instead. God, what had you done? You blamed it on the nuts. Finn would most likely be mad because you kissed him, after what you said in the tent. You needed to apologize.

“I need to tell you something.” You gulped down hearing the tone in his voice. “Me and Raven slept together, before I came to your tent.”

You sighed, knowing the answer to the question you were about to ask. “Is that what you wanted to talk about before?”

Finn nodded. “I..I felt nothing. I thought I’d get the spark that I used to, but it’s gone.” Not knowing what to say, you stood awkwardly waiting for Finn to continue. “I don’t want to hurt anyone, Daze. I need to talk to Raven and tell her how I feel, but I’m scared of how she will react. She has nobody else, I’m all she’s got.”

 _Oh no._ You weren’t sure if it was the feeling of being high for the first time, hallucinating you kissed Bellamy, or the conversation with Finn, but something didn’t feel right. Clenching at your stomach, feeling it tighten into a tight knot. The nausea took over you like a toxic wave. Instead of opening your mouth to offer Finn advice, you threw up the entire contents of your stomach just as Clarke and Bellamy walked towards you. Great.

You really wished you hadn’t of eaten the nuts.


	10. 1.09

_Clarke ran over to you and Finn, with a worried look on her face. “Daisy!”, Clarke held your hair back while you continued to vomit. “What’s wrong with her? Is she the only one being sick in camp?”_

_Finn shook his head, “she’s just high for the first time.”_

_“What?”_

_The sharp tone in Bellamy’s voice took you by surprise. Glancing up at him you saw the venomous glare he was giving Finn, if looks could kill you’d have a dead body next to you._

_Finn shrugged, “yeah most the camp is high. They ate some bad nuts I guess.”_

_Clarke continued to rub at your back as you waited for the nausea to pass. “Bellamy I’m going to take Daze back to her tent, then i’ll meet you in the drop-ship.”_

You sat up with a groan, head still spinning from the day before. Slowly you got out of the bed, being careful not to stumble. How was it even possible to sleep for a full day? The fresh air and sunlight made you want to crawl back into the tent the moment you opened the flaps. Once your eyes adjusted you were surprised to see people laughing and drinking. Even the smell of alcohol was making you feel sick again.

Feeling slightly sheepish you headed towards the gates, that seemed to be almost vacant. You sat on the ground looking up at the sky that was starting to turn dark, with your legs crossed. The sound of somebody’s voice coming from behind, caused you to jump. “Hey, you good?” 

Bellamy. You felt the heat rush to your checks as he stared down at you. His facial expressions were so hard to read, you couldn’t figure out if he was angry or not. “Yeah, I’m good. Enjoying unity day?”

He pointed towards the rest of camp, “somebody needs to be sober while the rest have fun.”

You let out a chuckle, “everyone deserves to have some fun, even you Blake.”

Bellamy gave you an amused look before leaning against the fence, “I’ll have my fun when the grounders come.”

“Dark as always.”

He smiled, “you look a lot better than when I last saw you.”

The moment he said them words you remembered throwing up in front him and Clarke. _God, this was embarrassing._ Bellamy must have seen your cheeks turning red because he quickly changed the subject. “What did you get arrested for anyway?”

You opened your mouth to answer his question when you got distracted by movement outside of the camps wall. Bellamy must have noticed you staring because he turned to look as well. You studied the figure as it got further away.

“It’s Finn,” you announced.

Sighing, you stepped back confused. What was he doing out alone? You started to head towards the gate when Bellamy grabbed a hold of your hand. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“To get Finn, he’ll get killed out there on his own.”

Bellamy’s face twisted, “so could you.” He paused for a moment before letting out a sigh of defeat, “I’ll come with you.”

“No,” you protested a little too fast. “Somebody needs to stay here in case the grounders do turn up. If I can’t see where he went past the tree-lines I’ll come back.”

Clenching his jawline, Bellamy shrugged. “Fine. But if you are gone too long I’m sending out a search party.”

# ______

Running was never your favourite thing in the world, but trying to run quietly while trying to catch up with Finn was definitely worse than you’d ever imagined. Your legs were aching, as you tried to catch your breath.

You whispered to your friend a few times but he never heard you. Frustrated you grabbed a stick from the ground and threw it, hitting Finn on the shoulder.

He quickly spun around with a knife in hand. A displeased look washed over his face when he noticed you. “What are you doing?”

Shaking your head you walked closer to him. “Following you. What are you doing? And why do you the poisonous blade?”

“I have a plan.”

You frowned as Finn started to walk away again. He was heading in the direction of a cave. “Wait, what is it?” 

He put his fingers to his lips. You followed his lead and crept quietly into the cave closely behind him, you were surprised to hear a giggling noise coming from nearby. It was Octavia. You stepped around a bend and came face to face with the grounder that stabbed Finn, he looked just as surprised to see the two of you standing there. Octavia stepped out from behind the grounder and stared directly at Finn. “So, what the hell are you doing here?”

Finn I could ask you the same thing. I could also ask how long you've known he speaks English? But, I won't.” Finn held up the fog horn. “You blew this when your people were hunting us - you saved our lives. I have to believe there's more like you.”

The grounder looked at him curiously, “I stabbed you.”

You cleared your throat and stepped in front of Finn, “and our people did terrible things to you.”

Finn glanced at you before continuing, “Daisy’s right. We tortured you. If the two of us can get along then maybe there's hope. Learn from history instead of repeating it, right.”

Octavia placed her hand on the grounders shoulder. “Lincoln will do it, none of us want the violence to continue.”

“I will try,” Lincoln sighed. “But I can’t promise Anya will be as forgiving. In her eyes, we are at war.”

Finn handed the knife back to Lincoln, “well let’s hope we can change that. Neither grounders or ‘sky people’ want anymore deaths.”

Lincoln nodded his head, before sharing a look with his... _lover?_ You hated to admit it, but Octavia looked good with him. They suited each other.

“Good,” you nodded. “I suppose we better go back before Bellamy comes looking for us.”

Octavia stepped forward. “Bellamy? Why would my brother come looking for you?”

The simple question threw you off guard. _Why would Bellamy come looking for you?_ You were thankful it was dark inside the cave, otherwise you were sure they would be able to see your cheeks turning red. “When I went to follow Finn he said if he didn’t see us soon he’d come looking.” You paused for a moment, “or he might not. Who knows.”

The younger Blake raised her eyebrows at you, she must have picked up on your strange behaviour. Ever since you imagined kissing Bellamy even the mention of his name made you feel slightly on edge.

# _____

You opened the tent slowly while calling out, wanting to make sure you didn’t interrupt any private moments. “Bellamy?”

You jumped feeling the presence of somebody standing behind you. Spinning around you saw Bellamy looking at you with a frown on his face. “So much for staying in the tree lines.

Rolling your eyes you pulled him into the tent. An amused look spread across his face. _Did he think..._ “Whatever, look Finn set up a meeting with the grounders to call a truce.”

His amused grin disappeared quickly, “he did what?”

You suddenly felt sheepish. “We spoke to Lincoln...the grounder who stabbed him. He’s going to set up a meeting between our people and his. Finn and Clarke are getting ready to leave.”

Bellamy stepped closer to you, “why are you looking for me then?”

His lips seemed to be inching closer to your own, you gulped down before opening your mouth to answer. He was making you nervous, and you were pretty sure he knew it. “I’m going to follow them, and you’re coming with me.”

Bellamy made a chuckling sound, “anyone ever told you that you have a bossy side?”

Ignoring his comment you shook your head. “We should wait five minutes, Finn doesn’t know that we are following them.”

“Why not?”

You knotted your fingers together, looking down at the ground. Lying to Finn about this part of the plan was making you feel guilty. “Because Lincoln told us not to take any weapons, and I don’t agree with him. But Finn does. We are going to be their backup.”

“Okay,” you were surprised when Bellamy didn’t argue. “I think we need one more person to come with us.”

# ______

You watched as Jasper swayed as he walked through the forest, drawing far too much attention. “How much have you had to drink?”

Jasper just shrugged, your lips came together into a thin line. You were worried nearby grounders would hear him. Bellamy asked Jasper to join the both of you, and Raven invited herself along. You had a theory that she only wanted to come because Finn never told her. She was coming to prove a point.

# ______

The moment was tense. Clarke was talking to Anya while Finn stood at the bottom of the bridge. You watched as two grounders on horses glared at Clarke as she spoke to their leader. Bellamy must have sensed how nervous you felt because he placed his hand on your upper back and whispered how he wouldn’t let anything happen to them. You smiled at him, before catching Raven’s eyes.

The brunette was shooting daggers at you. Pretending you never noticed, you turned back around just as Jasper was pulling the trigger on his gun.

_What was he doing?_ Your pleads for him to stop landed on deaf ears. “No! Stop!”

The moment the first gunshot was fired you knew you had to leave.The grounders would think this was a set up and attack. You grabbed Jasper by the shoulders and pulled him back, causing an arrow to miss his head by an inch.

Bellamy jumped to his feet. “We need to get back to camp now, you guys go on ahead and I’ll wait for Clarke and Finn.”

You opened your mouth to protest when Bellamy cut you off. 

“Go now!”


	11. 1.10

_“The Exodus ship?”_

_“Wait. Something is wrong.”_

“Clarke shouldn't be out here.”

You nodded in agreement with Finn. Looking at the hazardous destruction in front of you it wasn’t surprising to find there was no survivors. You knew that, but a couple of kids back in camp had false hope that someone would have survived.

Raven turned to face you and Finn. “Her mom was on the ship. She's looking for answers. You want to help her, find me the black box, hard drives, anything that will explain why this ship crashed.”

Raven walked off to look among the rumble, while you looked around concerned that you were being watched. “What’s wrong?”

What wasn’t wrong? Clarke was falling apart, Raven hates you, and Finn was refusing to talk to you. Now Bellamy was staring at you with a worried look on his face. “I don’t think we are the only ones out here. Think how loud that explosion was, no way where we were the only ones who heard it.”

Bellamy gulped down, and looked at the group behind you. “Stay sharp. Grounder retaliation for what happened on the bridge is coming, just a matter of when.”

“Can you blame them?” Finn scoffed.

As Finn and Bellamy started bickering you wondered off, not having the energy to listen to them. You walked past Clarke and gave her a sympathetic smile before spotting interesting. It was a pink, smelly liquid. You stepped closer to it when shouting stopped you.

“Daisy, stop!”

Raven rushed over to you, “is it rocket fuel?”

“Hydrazine,” She replied. “Highly unstable in its non solid form. If this stuff meets fire, we're all pink mist.” Raven picked up a large stone and threw it into the liquid causing it to make a small explosion. “We need to clear this area!”

“Okay, then.” Bellamy stepped forward. “We move in formation, no straggling, weapons hot. We got to get back before dark.”

# ______

The walk back to camp was mostly in silence, the only occasional chatter was between Raven and Clarke. A sigh of relief passed your lips when you saw Monty running to meet you at the gates. 

“What’s wrong?” You asked, noticing the expression on his face.

“Murphy, he’s back. He’s inside the drop-ship.”

Bellamy, Clarke, and Finn rushed towards the drop-ship, while you and Raven stayed behind. The brunette was carrying samples from the crash site, while you just needed a moment. You pulled Monty into a hug, and squeezed him tightly. Pulling back you smiled, the past couple of days had made you grateful for the people you cared about still being alive.

As you walked towards the drop-ship you could hear Bellamy’s voice getting loud. “Help us? We hanged him. We banished him, and now we're gonna kill him. Get the hell out of my way.”

Bellamy stared at you when he noticed you walking towards them. You expected him to say something, anything to explain wanting to kill Murphy. You shook your head in disappointment, “you can’t be serious? We don’t kill our own.”

Clarke stepped beside you, “Finn and Daisy are right.”

“Like hell they are,” Bellamy snapped back. “Clarke, think about Charlotte.”

“I am thinking about her, but what happened to Charlotte was as much our fault as his. He's not lying. His fingernails were torn off. They tortured him.”

As Clarke spoke you kneeled down to see for yourself. Unlike the others in the room you felt sorry Murphy. He didn’t deserve to be tortured. His fingernails had been pulled off. How cruel. To your surprise Murphy spoke to you in a low voice, “I-I never tried to hurt you.”

“I know,” you sighed. “I was Charlotte.”

Being been so focused on Murphy, you nearly missed the conversation happening behind you. “You and the Grounders should compare notes.”

Rolling your eyes, you stood up again. “Not now Finn, we don’t have time for this. The grounders are coming and arguing among ourselves is exactly what they want.” You ignored the glare Finn shot you. “I’m going for a walk, you guys are giving me a headache. Murphy better be alive when I get back.”

# ______

“You know what? This is my tent, okay? Bellamy gave it to me, and if you have a problem with that, maybe you should find somewhere else to sleep.”

The venom in Jasper's voice took you by surprise. You had never heard him argue with anyone before, let alone his best friend. 

“Maybe I should.”

You cleared your throat to alert them to your presence, before opening the flaps to the tent. “Hi guys, either of you care to join me for a walk.”

Monty was still staring at Jasper, “I will.”

“Good.”  
______  
You and Monty walked around camp four times before he told you what the argument with Jasper was about, and truthfully you were pissed. Jasper was changing and not for the better. You had a theory that him referring to Harper as ‘low hanging fruit’ offended Monty.

“Is Finn talking to you yet?”

You shook your head, “nope. I did it to protect him and Clarke, but he doesn’t want to hear it.”

“Well...maybe it’s for the best Daze. I mean he slept with you while still dating Raven.” You stopped walking and faced him, Monty was one of your closest friends and would never tell you anything out of badness. “I just mean you deserve better Daisy. He’s still with Raven, and flirts with Clarke. The distance might do you some good.”

You smiled, “your so sweet, you know that? I hope the girls here get over Jasper acting like a jackass and realise who the real hero’s are.”

Monty opened his but froze and pointed at your head. “Daze- your ear, it’s bleeding!” 

You cupped your ear and felt the warm liquid against your palm. _Oh shit._

“Do you still have a headache?” You nodded. “We need to find Clarke.”

You started to walk towards the drop-ship and noticed how busy it looked. The sudden feeling of nausea washed over you, as your chest became heavy. Your coughing became worse before you started to throw up blood. Everything started to go hazy, as the only thing you could make out was yelling around you. 

“Finn, don’t touch her!”

# ______

You awoke to feel a hard thumping on your back, as you lay in your front. “Wh..what...” you struggled to talk. “Where am I?”

The thumping stopped as Octavia quicker appeared in front of you. “Your in the drop-ship. Murphy turned you over because you were choking.”

“Choking? On what?” You asked groggy.

“Blood,” she squeezed your hands. “You passed out and Finn carried you inside before leaving to help Raven blow up the bridge.”

You closed your eyes and were too exhausted to reply. Octavia said she, her and Murphy would keep an eye on you. Hours must have passed when you woke up, you sat up feeling slightly better. 

You glanced across the room to see Murphy trying to offer Bellamy a drink of water. “Bellamy, you're sick, okay? I'm just trying to help. Here.”

You sighed and walked towards them. Doing your best to ignore the terrible smells and blood around you.

“When I get better, if you're still here--“ Bellamy frowned when he saw you. “Why are you up? You should be resting.”

“I’ve got this one Murphy,” you smiled and took the cup from his hand. “Thanks for before, saving my life and all that.”

Murphy grumped out a ‘no problem’ before walking away.

You sat down next to Bellamy, as she pouted. “What are you now? His best friend? After-”

“Murphy is an ass,” you cut him off. “But he never hurt me, and I believe in second chances.”

Bellamy took a drink of water before you started wiping some of the blood off his face. He stared at you so intensely that it made you almost uncomfortable. You could have wanted to say something but was holding back. “Something you want to talk about?”

“You and Finn-“ He was cut off by a loud noise from outside the ship. Bellamy sat up as Clarke ran into the room, “they did it.”

“I am becoming a death, destroyer of worlds.” You raised your eyebrows listening to her talk. “It's Oppenheimer, the man who built the first--“

Bellamy stood up, “know who Oppenheimer is.”

“Who cares about him,” you interrupted. “I want to know what the hell caused the explosion.”

“Raven...” Bellamy glanced down at you. “I thought O told you? Raven and Finn went to blow up the bridge to slow the grounders down.”

_Oh._ The plan sounded extremely reckless and dangerous, but if anybody could pull off a stunt like that it was Raven Reyes.

# ______

You stood outside Raven’s tent pacing back and forth. Your relationship with the brunette wasn’t good, but you were friends once, and you hoped overtime she would forgive you.

“What?”

The sound of Finn’s voice caused you to freeze on the spot, you didn’t realise he was inside the tent as well. Trying to fix things with her suddenly felt so wrong. 

“When Bellamy asked who was gonna take it, you hesitated.” 

“It's what people do when they're considering something that might blow them up, right?”

You turned to walk away not feeling right listening in to a private conversation, but stopped when you heard your name being said.

“Daze...You didn't hesitate when she was falling. You knew she had the virus, but you caught her, anyway.”

“Raven...”

You could hear the break in Raven’s voice as she spoke. “You didn't hesitate.”

“Raven, I love you.”

Hearing Finn say those words to someone else made you break inside. Tears spilled from your ears as you clasped a hand over your mouth so they could hear. He wasn’t yours to love, but you still did. And you hated yourself.

“Not the way that I want to be loved.” Raven continued. “Not the way that you love Daisy. It's over, Finn.”

You walked backwards, being careful not to trip over any of the ropes stuck into the ground. You put your head down low when you saw Bellamy walking towards the gate, you prayed he hadn’t noticed you. The last thing you wanted was anyone to see you cry.

The minute you entered your tent more tears began to spill down your cheeks. You jumped feeling a pair of arms wrap around you, “O?” 

“I overheard them as well,” she confessed.

“Raven was my friend...Now they have split up I have no idea how to fix it.”

Octavia sighed, “regardless of how this works out you always have me, you know that?”

You nodded, “I know. And I’ll always have your back O, no matter what.”


End file.
